


ART: Far From Home

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Lord of the Rings Art [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Art, Colored Pencils, Digital Media, Fanart, Gen, Mixed Media, Pencil, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: Pippin is missing the Shire and Merry and feeling lonely.
Relationships: None
Series: Lord of the Rings Art [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/199049
Kudos: 4





	ART: Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Old art I decided to turn into a bookmark. Done in mostly Prismacolor pencils and a fuzzy border effect done in GIMP.
> 
> Disclaimer: Peregrin Took belongs to Tolkien and New Line Cinema.

[](https://imgur.com/b6iEfi2)


End file.
